You can't Escape
by HanamiyaNaraku
Summary: The reason behind that is the cover image... i saw it and my imagination run wild. well i don't know how much Ja'Far is in character but i tried xD


It was a morning with the sun shining as bright as it could but a slight feeling of coldness was in the air. Autumn was around the corner and the temperature was dropping bit by bit. The preparations for winter had begun as everyone was working all day to have wood cut for the fireplace. Even though no one could actually say that the weather was completely cold and there was too soon for the preparation but the people still wanted to be ready.

Sindria was a very bright country surrounded by sea and it had all sorts of plants and animals in it. The hunts were held more frequently than before and the storing up for food had begun. The water was no problem since there were a lot of sources someone could draw water from.

Into the palace the servants were cleaning with a fast pace while the rest of the generals were mostly either drinking or sleeping. Sinbad was doing his paper work with Ja'Far and Marwa on the sides. They were watching him carefully since they knew that the king was not very fond of that kind of thing. He would always find excuses to skip work, but Ja'Far would always scold him to get back to it.

Marwa would always agree with Ja'Far about how the king was too carefree and did not take care of his work. Sinbad was starting to get jealous of his most trusted general since he was spending more time with Marwa due the all he paper work that was lining up each day. Being a king was not a very easy job. He understood that Marwa could not be with him all the time because she would interfere with his work but still, he wanted her to be with him more than anything. The fact that he stopped his past habits was because of Marwa. He could not bear to see her face while he was getting surrounded by girls at those festivals. Her face reflected both anger and sadness and he had not realized that he was too bothered by it since recently. He had begun to realize that he was starting to get interesting into the woman and everyone had realized that, yet he did not admit it.

"I really can't do this anymore"

"Sin, shut up and keep doing your work"

"But I want to take a break. Marwa~ Help me"

Marwa laughed at the king's actions. She knew that he was bored to do it but she had to agree with Ja'Far. " No. You have to do this" She said as she walked closer to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "If not, then more paper work will be lined up and you won't be able to finish it. And that would be a problem, wouldn't it?" Sinbad nodded his head and continued to what he was doing. Other than Ja'Far, he would listen to Marwa because he knew very well that both of them were right.

"Well then, we will be going. We have to leave you to do your job. Don't space out. I will come and check on you later." Marwa said as she looked at Ja'Far and nodded. They both bowed showing their respects to the king before them and quietly walked outside of the room he was in. Sinbad was shouting at them not to go but they both ignored him. Hearing the door almost breaking when it got closed by Marwa, he understood that Marwa was not joking when she said I will check on you later. And when Marwa said that, he knew that if he wasn't doing his job he would be in trouble.

Marwa was walking with Ja'Far next to her. The two were silent the whole time. And both of them had serious expressions. Marwa being pissed at the king for not doing his job and that he was bothering her; still, with all sorts of errands he could not do himself. She was not less capable of him. In fact she was just the right person to do it and even some of the people of Sindria was saying that she should fit to be queen but Marwa was opposing that since she could never lead anyone without help. It was not in her blood. She could not feel it into her since she never cared of anyone's politic status. So being of high status seemed something impossible to her. As for Ja'Far, he was with his usual tone. He was calm most of the time but he was short tempered. That was one of the things Marwa liked about him since they were pretty much the same. She too was a short tempered woman.

"Haven't you noticed that Sin had been skipping work more recently now?"

Marwa told Ja'Far who shrugged. "He was always like this, but it has become worse now" Marwa laughed lightly as she put her hands onto her hips. "It's too bad, because I cannot bother him as much now". Saying that she chuckled a little, bringing images to her head of how they met and after since she was persuading him for quite a while before staying at Sindria. She would always say that she was lucky since Sinbad accepted her even though she wanted to kill him. Everyone was surprised but the sudden change of heart she had. They soon came to know that she was not as she looked like as all of the generals had developed bonds with her. Some more and some less.

"You find this amusing, don't you?"

"I actually do. His face while at that is just too funny. Maybe I will start sneaking into his room again."

"Sin, you know, has taken an interested in you. We all have come to notice it but he doesn't want to admit it"

She knew perfectly well that, that was the case as she would always hear them while they were talking about that. She though felt slightly off at that. The main reason she stayed in Sindria, was after all because she had taken a liking to the king. But as she kept on living there she started having doubts. She did not know if that was the real reason or just maybe she wanted to leave that ship.

"I know that. I can hear you when you talk about it you know. Don't push him. If he wants to admit it he should come and tell that to my face." Marwa put on a sweet smile as she looked at Ja'Far. He gave her a wondering look by tilting his head to the side making the woman snicker a little. "What?" She smiled yet again at him before answering. "I thank you for all the things you have helped me with." He was not really sure about what was she really talking about. He might have been quite close to her, but he still could not understand what the woman was thinking most of the time. And, he was not the only one to begin with.

_What's wrong with her….this is annoying…_ The white haired general thought, as he kept walking with the female. It was getting onto his nerves how she was always around Sinbad and mostly while he was doing paper work. It pissed him of; how the king would always want to ditch work to spent time with her. _What's so important about her anyway? _ His anger was dwelling up into him second by second. He was doing his hardest to keep his feeling hidden inside. He did not know why he was feeling that way towards that woman when he was her most trusted person aside from Masrur.

A 'che' escaped his lips making the woman look at him wonderingly. "What's wrong?" Marwa asked him feeling kind of worried. "Is everything ok, Ja'Far?" Ja'Far shook his head implying that he was ok. The female could clearly see that there was definitely something wrong with him. She knew him pretty well to be able to say that much. He was starting to get weirder and weirder time by time. Marwa had realized that there, he was starting to get pissed at her. She was perfectly sure that she had not done anything that was able to make him pissed. She would never do something like that. She did not want to lose an important friend.

"Are you free for the mean time?" Marwa asked the general as she did not want to go to her room yet. It was not that late; plus she was nowhere on feeling sleepy. "I have some paper work as well. Why?" Marwa smiled as she took a deep breath. "I thought we could hang out a little. It's been some time since we did that, don't you think?" Ja'Far looked at her. She gave a playful smile as she tilted her head to the side. "I have some time to kill so I guess it should be ok." Marwa just hugged him out of the blue. "Let's go to my room~ it's away from the rest and it's quiet!" She said in a cheerful voice as she began pulling Ja'Far with her.

The man opposed it, but as he knew Marwa, she was not going to back down. She would keep dragging him to her room until they reach it. "A-At least, wait!" He said as he somehow managed to slip from her grip. The woman looked back to him wondering what he wanted. "I will go get some drinks first." Marwa shrugged, obviously saying that he should whatever he wanted. "Take your time." She said as she waved at him, continuing to walk to her room. But at the middle of the way, she returned back, wanting to go with him for the drinks.

Ja'Far put an annoyed face on without Marwa noticing it. He walked silently to the kitchen intending to get some drinks. "Ah! I'm going to the throne room. I forgot my whip there." She said not waiting for a reply as she slipped away making her way to the throne room as she had said. The male sighed as he continued his way to the kitchen.

He put a hand inside his sleeve taking out a tiny bottle that has something like powder in it. It was white and it was almost filling the small vessel made out of glass. He looked at his back watching the woman's figure, who was walking slowly. _Have fun as you can right now…..You are not going to be here anymore in a while. _He thought as he narrowed his eyes putting the tiny bottle inside his sleeve once again.

He made his way fast at the kitchen taking a couple of cups filling them with wine. He put some water into his since he was getting drunk easy due to his body not being used to much alcohol unlike the woman's whose cup was filled fully. He looked into the red liquid into it watching slightly his reflection onto its surface. He sighed as he opened the bottle and put some powder into the wine. He took the cup to his hands before shaking it a little so the powder could mix with the red liquid.

Marwa was silently walking with a slow pace. There was some moment when chills were running through her spine as if something was going to happen to her. She could feel it regularly but at the day it was raising more. Her body had a cold sensation whenever she was left alone. "What the hell is wrong with me…" She said as she crushed the back of her head lightly still feeling chills. "Phew…." She let out a heavy sigh as she kept on walking with an increased pace.

She began sniffing Sinbad's scent more and more as she was closing into the throne room. The smell made her close her eyes and put on a relieved smile. The chills disappeared from her body as she took a deep breath once again getting an amount of his smell into her lungs. She felt safe for as long as she smelled it. That scent of his made her feel unbearably weak but at the same time, safe.

Taking another deep breath she put on a smile onto her face as she put her hands behind her back continuing her walk. Marwa walked into the throne room soon after and she searched for her whip. She literally went through the whole room only to find it where the king was seated. "That guy…." She chuckled a little as she took hold of it and put it around her waist.

She suddenly felt something from behind her. She took hold of her whip as she swiftly turned around. She scanned the whole room, only to find the knight of the generals, "Spartos? What are you doing here at such a time?" Spartos looked at her from head to toe before stopping to her face. "I am searching for Sinbad-sama. Have you seen him?" He asked her with his usual tone as she blinked a little. "Sinbad? Ah yeah...I have. He is in his work place doing paperwork. He is really busy at the moment. He keeps on wanting to leave but well it's impossible. So make sure you keep telling him not to if he brings it up."

The red haired nodded as he began walking out of the throne room. "Spartos wait!" Marwa said as she walked into Spartos getting hold of his hand. He tilted his head to the side as he looked at her once more. "I've been feeling like someone is stalking me or something. I – I think that….I won't be here much more…" Spartos could not understand what the woman was going on about. She seemed find to him all the time. Even though he was not really talking much he was watching the woman and he knew that she was happy so with what she said it was something really unusual.

"What?"

"I said, I have a weird feeling lately"

"Weird…Feeling?"

"Like someone is stalking me….Or more like, someone wants me dead. I – I have to say that I am slightly getting scared by it. So…If you see that I am missing for a while….just go and say it to Sin ok? I will probably be dead by then"

Spartos was still trying to understand what she wanted to say. _Someone wants her dead? Who could that be….everyone finds her a fun person…_ He thought to himself as he nodded at her. "I will tell Sinbad-sama." Marwa smiled at him leaving his hand. "Thank you very much, Spartos." He nodded once again as he kept on walking to the kings working place.

"PFFT!" Marwa began laughing as she watched Spartos leave. The man stopped and watched her. "What? Did you think that I was serious?" She said as she kept on laughing. "You face looked like you believed me." Spartos nodded seriously thinking that she was not kidding. "I was" She laughed more to the sound of that. "Were you scared? Ahahaha" She almost fell down from laughing.

His face really looked like he believed her. It was only natural as he was a good guy and his mind was more innocent than the rest of the generals. "I wasn't…." He answered as he had fallen for it. The woman smiled as she stopped laughing. "I was kidding ok? Don't mind it" She said as she gave him a bow. "Sorry for that"

"No…It's ok…" he said looking at her still. "Ok…Then do what you were doing. Sorry to take your time" Spartos nodded once more as he left the room.

Marwa walked and sat on Sinbad's throne. "This is comfortable." She gave out a small laugh as she relaxed on the chair. She looked around the room seeing how huge it was. It also had a balcony since which had the town of Sindria bellow it. It had a nice view. Marwa liked seeing the Sindrian town from up high at the throne room. She was usually there keeping an eye on Sinbad since he would most likely start drinking and skip the paper work he had due to him getting drunk. She would most likely carry him to his room.

She laughed bringing those images to her head as she stretched. "Well, I should go to Ja'Far. He will be getting pissed by now." She stood up walking to the kitchen. She soon though came into a halt.

"Ja'Far? What are you doing here?"

"I came to see if you were indeed coming. You are taking too long."

"I know. Well, hey why don't we stay here? No one is here so I think it's ok right?"

Ja'Far shrugged as he did not oppose to it. It was true that the place was empty. Sinbad had no use of it at the moment. It was quiet also. Other than going into one's room; this was the best place for them to hang out at.

Marwa walked back to the king's throne and sat at it. "You know, this is really comfortable." She said as she makes herself relaxed on the chair. Ja'Far walked at her giving her, her cup. "Thank you" She said as she took it and took a sip of it. During that Ja'Far sat onto a nearby chair.

The female looked up at the ceiling noticing how huge the room was once again.

"It is really nice staying here."

"You are bored most of the time, aren't you?"

"Not really. I'm walking round pretty often. I haven't seen the whole Sindria yet. I believe it is a really great country. BUT! It is really quiet sometimes. Even with my hearing it is really quite. Even Masrur thinks so. Come to think of it…..I haven't trained with Masrur in a while. I will tell him to tomorrow, although he probably knows it by now." She said still looking at the ceiling.

She did most of the talking as it seems since it was not Ja'Far's thing to talk much anyway. Marwa liked being with Ja'Far as she could tell him everything knowing that he won't tell it to anyone. However at the time the chills returned to her spine stronger than anytime she felt them. She just simply ignored them.

Ja'Far was looking at the woman while she was talking and drinking from her cup from time to time. She was close on finishing it. She had more energy than ever thing that made Ja'Far wonder if he added the right amount into the wine. Marwa was a Fanalis after all and her inner system was pretty strong as everyone had witnessed. She ever hardly got tired while fighting and she did not really show any signs of getting tired after hours with training with Masrur.

He mostly ignored her talking as he watched her carefully for any signs of her acting weird. And thus the hours passed reaching late at evening. Marwa had drunk all of her wine and she was starting to show signs of sleepiness. The smell of the throne room made her more sleepy than usual. She did not even have dinner yet, not it was time for dinner.

Marwa while talking felt the chills nonstop but she kept ignoring them again and again. The sweet taste of wine mixed with the smell of the room was the best combination since she was starting to get too addicted into the king's smell. She was not drunk, not at all. She was nowhere near on getting drunk. Only a cup wine was not even enough for her to have the full taste of it. It was like she was not drinking at all. But currently she felt sleepy. She felt really sleepy as her eyes were closing almost falling asleep several times while being seated onto the throne.

Ja'Far noticed the change in her behavior as she started to leave huge yawns and almost falling off the chair half asleep. He watched her carefully. _It looks like it has begun to take effect. It's a matter of time before she…_.. He thought to himself as he saw the woman standing up from the throne.

"Marwa, are you ok?" He asked her putting a concerned tone into his voice. The woman nodded. "I am…I am just feeling really sleepy all of a sudden. I think I should go to bed" Saying that she took some steps before stopping feeling her head heavy. Ja'Far walked to her. "Are you sure you are ok?" She nodded at him once more. "I will go to my room now ok? Good night. See you tomorrow then" She smiled weakly. "See you tomorrow" He smiled himself as the woman turned around and started walking. _You won't live to see the morning that is…. _He thought to himself as he followed behind the woman from afar.

Ja'Far did not want to get noticed so he was walking as close to her as it was ok for him not to be seen. Their pace was really slow and he was thankful that no one was around at that time so his plan would not go to waste.

Marwa almost fell down several times before reaching her room's door. She did not believe how a glass of wine could make her feel that weak. "Damn it" She said as she opened the door of her room. She walked to her bed and fell on it with a heavy thud. She fell asleep on the spot. Her breathing calm and peaceful.

Ja'Far walked into her room just when he heard the loud noise. He looked at her sleeping face while he was wearing a poker face. He walked to her slowly putting a hand onto her face removing the hair that was covering her eyes. He saw her eyes close and heard her breathing. He stared at her face for a while before taking hold of her body and walking outside of the room.

He realized that she was lighter that she seems. Her body was slightly masculine and she seemed heavier than the women her age. He found it really easy to carry her around.

"Gh…My head" Marwa said as she opened her eyes. She saw nothing but darkness. _What the hell? _She wondered to herself as she made a go to stand up. She heard something like metal clashing as she could not move her upper body. She felt something cold onto her wrists while she noticed that she was lying onto something hard and also cold. She made many attempts to brake free but no. "What is going on here…." She sniffed the air trying to notice who was around.

She picked up no smell, however; she was hearing someone move around the room. She sniffed once again, still not picking up scent. She thought that there was no one she knew of who had no scent. "Wait…This is..." She recalled that in fact she knew someone who had no smell. "Ja'Far? Is that you?" She questioned with no response coming out. "Ja'Far! Answer me!" IT was still quiet with only the feeling of coldness that was running through her body.

She tried once again to free herself but it was no use. "Damn it!" . She cursed the fact that she could not break free. She thought that there was nothing for her she could not brake as she was a Fanalis and a pureblood at that.

"There is no need for you to try and break free. You will just waist your energy. Not that you will need it."

Marwa gasped at the sound of the voice.

"Ja'Far what are you doing! Let me go!"

"There is no way I will do that. You are a really big trouble in here….Getting always in the way, no letting Sin do his work. He had recently forgotten about everything. The only thing to his mind is you. He can't stop thinking about it. He keeps speaking of your name nor realizing it…That. Makes me really mad. He doesn't even…"

"What? Ja'Far…Get out of your mind and let me go!"

"He doesn't even…He keeps ignoring me...He only does something when you tell him… It really annoys me"

"Ja'Far…could you be…." She paused her actions as he recalled the words he was saying. It seems to her that he was… "Could you be…Jealous of me?" She said trying to break free once more. Her hands were restrained at the back of her head. "You do…Towards Sin, you….You…You like him don't you. In not a friendly matter…"

"Shut up" He said as he wrapped his wires around Marwa's neck. "GH! J-Ja'Far." HE was trying to suffocate her. It hurt her as her breathing was cut short. She smirked at his reaction. "Y-You…Heh…I hit a nerve, didn't I? Who… who would have thought…" Marwa laughed at a weak matter as the wires tightened around her neck. Her eyes started to tear up as she could not breathe almost not at all.

"…" Ja'Far loosened the wires from her neck as he closed up to her. "You are in my way…" saying that he went onto of the woman putting a hand onto her jaw as he gripped it a little. "You feel the same way towards him don't you?" He said as he closed into her face. They could feel each other's breath. "I may…be…" She said trying to catch her breath.

Ja'Far sighed as he pushed his lips onto the woman's. "MN!" She let out a gasp feeling his lips touch her. Mara's mouth got open by Ja'Far gripping her jaw tighter. He slipped his tongue inside and right away he begun exploring her whole mouth. "mmm!"

Marwa was trying to move her head away but she could not. She could not imagine why was he doing that to her when he had eyes onSinbad.

She flinched, feeling a hand going up to her body from her abdomen. The touch was also cold. It was when she realized that she had no clothes on and that she also could not move her legs. Her eyes teared up more as the hand cupped her breasts forcefully. "J-Ja'Far…Wh-what are you. MN!" She said between the tongue fight that had broken between them. Her breathing was fast as he did not really let her take some breaths while he was kissing her forcefully.

He pulled away eventually putting more strength into the woman's chest. It hurt her. She did not want that to happen to her. She could do nothing of it though. She desperately tried to catch her breathing as Ja'Far massaged her center of her soft breast. "Ahh~" She left out an unexpected moan as she kept cursing herself for doing that.

"You want Sin to do that to you right? Just imagine I am him. This will be the last thing you will ever feel" He said as he slipped another hand to her crotch. He began touching her clit as her had his hand still onto her breasts.

Marwa had begun to feel it. She did now know what to do. She could not even believe that Ja'Far would act that way. "S-Stop…I-I don't want to….damn…" Her breathing fastened as she refused to let any moans come out of her. Even though she did hate it her body was laying to her. It was betraying her.

He did not reply to any of her calls. "Ahh…. N-no…This is... AH! J-Ja'Far!" She screamed his name angrily as he felt him enter a finger into her entrance. He moved his finger intensely in and out of her as he removed his hand from her breasts replacing it with his mouth. Marwa felt weird. She wanted to run away, she even felt scared about it imagining what was going to be done to her. "Damn…You are too loud!" he said as he bit her nipple as hard as he could.

"Ouch!"

"Not that anyone will hear you… Just imagine Sin in my place. It's not that hard.''

"Mnn~~~ Ahh…khu…N-No way…I-Can't! Ah~" She kept leaving loud moans as his fingers and mouth were doing their job. She refused to picture him as Sinbad but she had begun to enjoy it. She was mad at herself for feeling that way.

Wet loud sounds had begun to be heard soon enough and Ja'Far removed his finger out of her. He watched her closely seeing that she was catching up her breathing. Her chest was going up and down too fast.

"I guess it's time." He said as he wrapped his wires around her neck again gripping it just enough for the woman to breathe lightly.

"Ha..Stop this. Now…."

"…" He said nothing as he forced himself inside of her with force as he lifted her legs up. An intense pain ran through the woman. " Ghh..N-No….Ah~" He begun moving with as much force as he could put.

"You...Always…Always are getting in the way… You won't leave another day…After that…"

"It...It is really obvious that Sinbad likes women so. Gya! It…It hurts! Stop it!" He thrust into her wish more force. Marwa was leaving moans of both pleasure and pain. She did not leave any crying sounds even though her eyes were wet from the tears that were falling from her eyes directly to her cheeks.

His movement because faster as she leaned to the woman's ear. "This means nothing. This is just a punishment for you. And you haven't seen anything yet."

"Ah~ No! D-Damn! NGh…aha~ Ja'Far….Why…."

She received no reply as she felt him hit her walls with force. He was not as small as anyone would think due to the rest of his body. He leaned down to her body licking his way up to her. The woman's moaning had become louder and more recent than before as her breath was fast. He too was breathing fast. He was almost there. "No…not…not inside…not that…please…" She was begging him but he was ignoring her. "Shut…Up..." The only thing he said was that as after some thrusts he shot his cum inside her as he thrust into the deepest parts of her. He also felt the woman's throbbing around his member.

He pulled away as he fixed his clothing. He removed the cloth that was around the woman's eyes. He saw them red and wet for all the crying she was leaving. "This is the last moments of you…." He said as he tightened the wired around the woman's neck as much as it was possible as he took out his blades. "GH! Nnn…" She had widened her eyes as she felt her breath cut short.

He scratched the woman's chest with applying many bruises and wounds. Hearing her leave sounds full of pain he stabbed her chest with force. Marwa's eyes widen as blood flew out of her body.

Her vision was getting blurry as the seconds passed. The pain she felt could not be compared to what she had felt up till now. He pressing the blade farther in, made Marwa tremble. She could feel nothing other than pain. The blood was flowing out of her with a fast speed. She felt dizzy as she almost could not breathe.

He removed the blade as he stabbed her once again into the left place of her chest towards the heart. His blades were not enough to reach the organ but what he had done to her was more that enough. "This is for getting too close to him..." He removed the blade out of her chest as he watched her face.

Tears were still going down her eyes as she was closing them little by little. She did not feel pain anymore. She could not feel anything in fact. She felt her body light and the only thing she could see was Ja'Far's blurry figure. "I really…thought of you…as my closest companion" She mouthed these words as her eyes were closed completely.

The blood had covered her whole chest and half of her body. Her chest stopped going up and down as she stopped moving generally. She was being watched by Ja'Far. He had done what he was intending to do from the start. He had gotten rid of her. He did not feel bad about it at all. "That is about to do it."Saying that, he went away from the woman as he fixed his clothes; yet again. They were full of blood but he had thought of it. He had brought another change with him.

He cleaned the blood off, of her with some cloth when it stopped coming out of her. He felt her skin cold against his fingers. He thought of nothing at the moment but to clean the mess her had made.

Once that was done he freed her hands from the shackles he had tied them with. They were specially made for the Fanalis that is why she could not break them. He lifted her up –after changing clothes- and walked fast out of the room, headed to hers. Her body was half the weight it was when he firstly brought her to that chamber.

Once he reached her room he moved the bed sheets out of the way as she put her onto it and covered her with them leaving her hands outside. She looked like she was sleeping but her skin was too pale. One could understand that she was dead only by being too close to her as he was right now.

Leaving the room he headed to Sinbad. He found him there still not doing anything. He was just staring the wall apposite him. "Sin…" The white hared man said as she made the king snap out of it.

"Ja'Far…How long have you been there?"

"I just came here."

"Give me a break. I am tired."

Ja'Far sighed as he felt a little angry at that. "Whatever. Take a break…"

The king smiled as he stood up cheerfully. "I promise I will finish it by today". The king slipped out of the room leaving Ja'Far alone in the work place. "I might as well finish this." He said as he sat on the chair Sinbad was previously seated and began doing the paper work that had left.

Sinbad, now being free, though of going to Marwa so they could spend some time together. He would also say to her what he thought about her. It suddenly came to him. He did not know where the woman was.

He walked back to his work room and peeked inside. "Ja'Far, where is Marwa?"

The general looked swiftly at the king with an emotionless face "She went to her room. She felt tired" Sinbad did not reply as he left the room.

He walked quite fast to the Marwa's room wanting to go there before she slept. He was looking forward to spending time with her since he did not have much free time and seeing Ja'Far doing his paperwork made him even more relieved.

He reached the woman's room. He entered it as he gave a slight knock at the door. "Marwa? Are you sleeping?" He said taking some steps further into the room. He saw her body covered into the bed sheets. He though she was sleeping as he closed into her more.

He sat onto her bed putting a finger onto her cheek "Marwa? It's…..Marwa?" He called her name as he felt coldness onto his finger. He looked closely at the woman and realized her skin was pale and cold. He put a hand onto her face" Marwa?!" He spoke her name more intensely as she moved his hands onto her shoulders shaking her little.

The woman's head fell onto the side as he stopped his shaking. (Note: her head was NOT cut off) With that he saw red marks onto her neck. He gasped bringing various thought into his mind. "Marwa!" He shouted as he put his face near her nose. He did not feel any breathing come from her. He panicked. He did not know what to do. He was shocked. He had begun to seriously think that the woman in front of him was really dead. He checked her wrist for a pulse and he saw more red marks onto it. Her hand also cold as the rest of her body. He felt nothing but the coldness of her skin.

He looked at her body unmoving. He grabbed the bed sheets and removed them from her. His eyes went as wide as they could as he saw the sight. Marwa's naked body with many bruises and two deep wounds onto her chest covered with dry red blood.

He was standing there frozen. His head was blank. He could not bring himself to move. He was sure at that time that the woman was indeed dead.

He did not even have the opportunity to tell her everything he wanted. He did not know how to feel… He was there just staring at her cold dead body..

"Marwa….." He mouthed her name as he brought her close to him smelling the blood. He held her tightly. He wanted to think that he will bring her back with that but he knew perfectly well that he could not.

He would never see her walking to him and scolding him for all sorts of things.

That was the end of her. She had died by the hands of his most trusted friend but that was a thing he would never learn about.


End file.
